


Drawing closer

by honeythecat



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other, i swear ill finish it, please god someone write more zim x reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 10:57:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10762854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeythecat/pseuds/honeythecat
Summary: i'm not good with summaries hope you like trying to romance zim





	1. 1

You felt yourself trembling minutely as you willed your feet across the pavement and towards the oddly angled house. It was midday -- the dreadfully hot sun was still high in the red sky and its burning rays seemed to shine directly on you. But that wasn’t why you were sweating. You knew the kid who lived here. Zim. Well, you didn’t know him -- you’d never spoken to each other, but it was hard to ignore his presence and personality in the skool, especially since you did share a class with him. It seemed as if everyone else who took notice of his offbeat behavior only ignored him out of secondhand embarrassment or harassed him at any given opportunity. You didn’t pity him, he seemed confident and sure of whatever he was doing -- and you sensed that would only seem like an insult to his ego. But you were fascinated by his impetuous, graceless personality, charmed almost. Was that the right word? Maybe. 

Adrift in thought, you stumbled onto the doorstep. It was time you, at the very least, introduce yourself to the classmate your attention had been fixated on for weeks. Or had it crossed over into months? You weren’t positive either way. But, there wasn’t any turning around and heading back now. The glaring garden gnomes adjacent to the path of your standing seemed to condemn your loitering, and standing there with your hands shoved in your pockets wasn’t about to get you anywhere. Finally, you gathered your resolve and delivered a hesitant knock to the tall purple door. Almost immediately, you heard a crash, something comparable to the sound of metal hitting a wall, and a piercing yell. 

You were wondering just what the hell you might’ve gotten yourself into before the door swung open abruptly, and what appeared to be Zim’s pet dog met you with a smile. “Hi-IIIII! You got my PIZZA?” The little green dog yipped enthusiastically. Ignoring the fact it was more than a bit questionable his supposed dog could talk, you cleared your throat and shifted on your feet a bit, anxious to see if Zim was available. “Yeah, uh, can I ask if-” Your answer came to cut you off nearly as soon as you had begun to speak. “DI- Eh, uh, fellow skoolchild! Clearly there is nothing out of the ordinary about Zim’s home,” he paused only long enough for you to register the hesitation in his voice. “But you already knew that! What brings you here?! Tell me!” He finished, eyeing you apprehensively.   
Deciding quickly you couldn’t afford to think too hard on the answer the impatient boy had been expecting, you took a sharp breath and let yourself speak. “It’s me, (Y/N), from your class-” You hadn’t gone so far as to plan ahead for the moment, and you simply said what you felt. “I just wanted to say hi, y’know? Since we’ve never really talked before. I think you’re really cu- uhm, cool --” He raised an eyebrow warily. “ I mean, did you need help at all with today’s homework? Or just some company? You sit by yourself at lunch every day, after all.” You finished quickly. 

Wonderful. You hadn’t even been aware that was what you did think of him before you said it so blatantly. But you were forced to realize now not only was that true, you thought he was more than only cute. You were captivated by his charisma, his dauntless and self-assured manner of speaking, everything. Admiring him came so easily for you, and your acknowledgement of it all came within a split second; which was all you could manage before Zim delivered his reply. “Zim requires no ‘HHHH-ELP’.” He spat in a tone as if he’d just been patronized, before crossing his arms tightly to his chest. You watched as the dishonored stare you held morphed slightly into something closer to pained uncertainty. “However, your concern is somewhat appreciated, human.” You were still processing the mixed signals in his words and body language as he hastily added onto the last statement. “There’s no reason for you NOT to be leaving now, (Y/N)-human.” Zim was right. There wasn’t anything else you had to say, and no clear motive to keep standing there like the fool you realized you probably looked like right now. “I’ll see you tomorrow, then.” You found yourself smiling with those parting words as you turned to take your leave, still feeling his stare from the door as you walked the opposite direction before hearing the inevitable abrupt slam.

It wasn’t so bad.


	2. 2

You slumped into a window seat on the bus just as you would any other skool day, relieved it was Friday and you wouldn’t have to tomorrow. The usual banter of the usual crowd began to morph into a blur of noise as you sat focused on nothing in particular whizzing past outside.It was a brisk morning, quite a contrast from the heat of yesterday’s journey. “Excuse me?” You were startled out of the memory by a certain large-headed boy. Your classmate, Dib. You could barely suppress a weary groan as he sat next to you, producing a compact laptop from his bag. You could only guess what it was about this time. He insisted on talking to you often when others flat out refused to listen to his rambling, despite your attempts to keep distance. “I couldn’t help but notice you were at Zim’s house yesterday. You know? ZIM? The ALIEN?” 

Jeez. You knew this kid was always pestering Zim at school, but was he seriously stalking him or something? How else would he have known you had visited him so briefly the day before? Realizing you had absentmindedly tuned the boy out in thought, you turned to face him this time. “-dangerous, leave it to the real paranormal experts, you do know he’s not from Earth, right Y/N?” He continued, and you were unsure if the deep breath he took afterwards was the end of what he’d had to say or just a brief pause. Getting your words in while you could, you just barely cut him off from starting a new tangent. “Honestly, I don’t actually care if Zim is an alien. Find someone else’s neck to breathe down on all the time.” Your words came out honed down sharper than usual. You hadn’t intended that, but you weren’t about to backtrack and correct yourself in a more polite tone. 

Not that you weren’t unaware of the fact Zim wasn’t human, although it seemed to go unnoticed by others. It wasn’t hard to tell if you paid attention that he didn’t fit in in any sense of the word. It didn’t matter.Half expecting him to spout more tendentious commentary in return, you were startled by his unnatural quietness. You hesitated, then spoke firmly. “It’s none of your business.”.The bus came to a slow halt a ways away from the decrepit entrance of the skool as kids began to file disorderly from their seats, dragging backpacks and dreading the certain horrors of the day ahead. “It’s humanity’s business, Y/N!” he called out frantically as you climbed the concrete steps, but you had long since made up your mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is so mean to dib im sorry


End file.
